


Hungry, Cold, Alone... Not Anymore~

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Made for RanmaruKirino3.
Relationships: Hiura Kirina/Baek Shi-Woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hungry, Cold, Alone... Not Anymore~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).



'I cannot believe what kind of idiot I am!' Hiura scowled at himself while running through the rain. The sky above Kazan was pouring heavily, cold and icy rain that acted like it wasn't rain that was falling down from the sky, but sharp and heavy bullets.

Hiura just chose a perfect day to forget his umbrella. Even though Asuto and Mansaku told him to bring an umbrella with him just in case, he didn't listen to them and was now regretting that. He simply had to get something from a shop and didn't expect the sudden rainfall to happen.

What Hiura went to get wasn't actually something important as he stated to Asuto and Mansaku. Of course it was important! Everything Hiura does is very well thought through and to him, very precious. He went into Christmas shopping for his friends. But unfortunately, this time he didn't consider rain into his plan.

He kept cussing while sprinting, trying to avoid as much puddles of water as he did so. The wind was blowing in just the right angle to make all the raindrops in the area hit Hiura's face. The unfortunate bluenette could barely see anything because of all the rain around him. Not mention the thick smog circling the area he was in.

Hiura let out a relieved sigh when he spotted a bus stop few meters away. It had a small roof about it where Hiura could hide from the storm.

As soon as Hiura reached the heavenly dryness, he noticed the large puddle of water forming underneath him and cussed into nothing.

"Am I really that drenched?" he asked himself as he began shivering badly. The weather was cold enough to cause someone who is careless enough a nasty hypothermia out of nothing. Hiura was pretty sure that his a$$ will grass if he doesn't find a way to get back at the camp.

Warm, cozy camp where all his friends are.

His mobile phone was dead, left at the charger. His friends wouldn't come searching for him since it was pretty late and he locked the apartment after him so Kazemaru wouldn't have to wait for him to come back. He couldn't come into contact with any of his friends and he was hungry.

He wished he could snuggle into the blankets of his head while being treated with a cup of warm chocolate milk and to feel it's gentle steam caress his frozen cheeks. He wanted to warm up while talking to his friends and having fun with them.

But that was pretty much impossible at the moment. He was way too far from his friends and home to feel their warmth. He was way too far from the people who he cared about and who cared about him.

He was hungry, cold, alone...

There was a sudden rush of footsteps before somebody stopped beside him, probably searching for a shelter too. The man had a red hair and bright blue eyes. To Hiura, he seemed a little familiar from somewhere, but the bluenette couldn't remember from where.

Oh well, at least he wasn't alone anymore.

"Pouring as f##k, huh?" the man scoffed while closing his umbrella "You don't have an umbrella, huh?"

"No..." Hiura sighed while playing with the delicate plastic bag in his hands "You, however, were fortunate enough to bring it with you..."

The man burst out laughing before his gaze met Hiura's, he extended his hand him.

"Baek Shi-woo"

"Hiura Kirina" Hiura said as he firmly shook other's hand.

"Like, Inazuma Japan's Hiura Kirina" Baek gasped in shock "I believe we've faced once on the soccer field"

Hiura blinked.

So that's why he was so awfully familiar to him...

"Yes, that's right" Hiura answered not noticing how close the man has gotten until he took Hiura's hand in his.

"I cannot believe that I'm under the same roof as Inazuma Japan's Hiura Kirina!" he smirked before kissing the boy's fingertips "What an honor..."

Hiura blushed from the action and looked away while covering his mouth with the sleeve of his jersey.

Nobody in his whole life was ever so intimate like that. Sure, people like his family and relatives used to give him kisses on cheeks, nose or forehead, but never on the hand. Kissing on the hand was for gentlemen to kiss their ladies, but Hiura was no lady at all.

"Wh-Why, why that gesture..." Hiura muttered his face still unbearably red. The red haired grinned before pouting childishly.

"Didn't you like that?" Hiura couldn't get anymore red and couldn't answer that question.

Of course he liked that gesture. It filled him with warmth. The callousing lips brushing against his pale hand. He could never deny something affectionate like that. And especially not on a cold and rainy weather like this. The gesture has gotten him warmed up in a split second even though it was sudden and unexpected even though it didn't calm down his starving hunger.

Oh well, at least he wasn't cold anymore.

"I did..." Hiura admitted "I liked it"

Baek smiled, clearly pleased by the reaction he got. Was that what he just planning? Did he want to humiliate Hiura and make him squirm on the spot? Or did he notice how cold he is and did that gesture meant help?

Hiura really couldn't deduce...

"Then you most likely won't mind me trying out something else..."

Before Hiura had the chance to ask what, he felt something warm press against his lips. He, in surprise, started to teeter backwards until his back hit the glass of the bus stop and he felt the red haired invade his personal space, pinning him against the wall.

Even though the gesture was made all of a sudden and was a bit unpleasant, Hiura got dragged along by the intense heat their flushed-together bodies were producing. In a moment, he slowly felt himself kissing back, getting embraced by the warmth.

The teen pulled back with a satisfied smile and Hiura couldn't help but smile too.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Baek chuckled "I'm starving"

"Are you nuts!?" Hiura exclaimed in shock "It pouring as if-"

"Dude, the rain has stopped" Hiura blinked before glancing at the sky. Indeed, not a raindrop to be seen.

"L-Let's just get going now..."

Hungry, cold and alone... Not anymore~


End file.
